1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for perforating oil and/or gas formations.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
During production of oil and/or gas wells formations can be perforated to increase production of hydrocarbons from the well. Typical tools used in perforation applications do not permit the circulation of fluid once the tool has been used to perforate the formation. To this end, a method and apparatus for perforating the formation and circulating fluid after perforating the formation.